


It Was Always There

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba, now 17, is dating Serenity and Seto is <i>not</i> happy about it. Seto is mostly clueless as to why exactly - until Mokuba drops a ton of bricks on his head, leading Seto to figure out some things he never realized about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fic to date! I'm super proud. ^^"
> 
> Many thanks to [Ashes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/samurai-ashes) for beta-ing the first draft. <3

If there was one thing Seto Kaiba knew how to do, it was how to not take crap from anyone. So it was strange, to say the least, to find himself in this predicament.

"I'm not a kid any more, Seto!"

(It was Seto now, not big brother.)

"Just because you have the love life of a cactus, doesn't mean that I have to, too!" Mokuba seethed. He closed in on his brother, jabbing him with an angry finger and leveling a strong, unwavering stare at him; it was easy to do, now that he was slightly taller than Seto.

"You can't tell me who to date and you can't tell me what to do."

Now by this point, Seto was well beyond being ticked off. "If you live in my house, you'll abide by my rules!"

"Oh yeah?" Mokuba sneered. "Well, maybe I'll move out."

And before Seto could respond, the teenager stomped up the stairs, into his room, and slammed the door. The resounding bang shook Seto out of his stupor.

 _What?_

Soon, Mokuba returned to foyer in a huff - much quicker than expected - with a small duffel bag in tow. The teenager stormed his way to the garage and as he passed his brother, he gave Seto a glare that had as much intensity of a glare Seto had given to numerous people in the past. At the door, Mokuba swirled around to meet his brother's eyes.

"You know what, Seto?" he said with disdain, "You need to get laid."

There was another crash, the roar of a car starting, and he was gone.

Whatever happened his sweet, little brother?!

\----------------------------------------

After Mokuba had left, Seto made his way to the den to calm down and do some coding to relax himself.

It didn't work. He fumed.

What the hell did his brother mean, he "needed to get laid". He didn't need to get laid; he was perfectly fine the way he was.

Besides, even if he wanted to, who would he even--

No. It didn't matter because it was irrelevant.

The fact that Mokuba was dating wasn't such a shock. He was, after all, 17.

But to tell the truth, Seto just didn't want it to be _her_. The whole matter was already too troublesome to include Wheeler in the mix.

But then again... who was to say that he would even see Wheeler because of this, anyway? It wasn't like his brother was dating _him_ , which, Seto thought, would have been so much more awkward and downright intolerable.

While Wheeler and his sister were not attached to the hip, Seto knew that the two siblings were very close. If memory served him correctly, they were sharing an apartment downtown. There was that minute possibility that Wheeler could pop up at any moment and annoy the hell out of him.

And what if this relationship went somewhere and Mokuba and Wheeler's sister got _married_?

Wheeler as his brother-in-law? That would be _awful_!

The bottom line was that Seto did not want to see Wheeler any more than he had to because of this... situation. He reverently hoped that this romance would phase out quickly so that all chances of any of this happening would slim to an impossibility.

This was stupid. Why was he even thinking about all this?

His teenage brat of a brother was being disrespectful and was stupid for dating that stupid girl.

And he didn't need to get laid.

\----------------------------------------

Several days later, late one afternoon, Seto heard someone clomping about the house. His brother's head peeked into the den.

"Hey."

"You're back," Seto said without much surprise.

"Yeah," Mokuba groused. "I ran out of clothes." He started to walk out the door.

"I don't want you dating her," Seto called out to him and Mokuba stopped in his tracks.

"What! Why not? She's a nice girl." Mokuba stared at him, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Well, because she's..." Seto trailed off. There was an awkward pause, and when his mouth wordlessly opened and closed, Mokuba made a huge show of rolling his eyes and let out an enormous sigh. For the life of him, Seto couldn't think of one decent excuse that wouldn't implicate his _real_ reason for the opposition.

"That's what I thought."

Seto glared at him.

"You don't know what it's like, being with the one you love... so you can't go around and tell me that I can't date someone I really care for!"

Seto was about to object, but Mokuba continued.

"It's 'cause you have a problem with Joey, not that you have a problem with me dating Serenity."

Apparently, Mokuba was more astute than he gave him credit for.

"That's not true!" he said defensively. "I do not have a problem with that. It's just that she--"

"Yes, you do," Mokuba cut off again. "You treat him differently than anyone we know and you've got _issues_ with him and you won't admit it. That's the real problem - or else you wouldn't be so bull-headed about this. Well," he snorted. "... more bull-headed then normal," he finished flippantly.

Seto's mind filed away a small thought that Mokuba could be a real smart ass if he wanted to.

Mokuba seemed to pause for a moment.

"I know why you spend so much time teasing him."

There was a short look of confusion on Seto's face. "I don't tease him," he rebutted against the accusation.

Mokuba sighed. "Seto, I'm your brother. Of course I know."

"Know what?"

"That you like him."

Seto got up with a start. "What?!"

"It's obvious you have a crush on him."

Seto scoffed. "Obvious to whom?" he said with an exasperated shout.

Mokuba smirked. "You know... Maybe you should actually get off your lame ass and date him. Then you'd understand how _I_ feel and then _maybe_ you wouldn't be such a jerk to everyone."

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

Mokuba snorted. He turned to leave the room once again.

"I'm staying over at Serenity's apartment, just so you know." He started up the stairs. "I'll see you around. Maybe."

"Hey! Don't you--" Seto started.

"Whatever, I'm out." Mokuba waved mindlessly back at him.

\----------------------------------------

When Mokuba left the house, Seto finally stopped pacing the room and collapsed into the chair before letting out a deep, irritated sigh. He didn't want to think about his brother and his sour attitude any more.

This was ridiculous. His brother dating Wheeler's sister was getting more complicated by the minute. Everything that Wheeler was involved in was always complicated.

He needed to stop thinking of the whole thing: his frustration with his brother and who he dated and this new behavioral problem he had. Or, at the very least, he needed to stop thinking about what his brother had just accused him of.

He didn't like Wheeler, and definitely not in that way.

Regardless of the situation, he _definitely_ needed to stop thinking about the blond and how he wasn't even an issue to the original problem, had he not let it become one. Though, after all the years that they'd known each other, he knew that ignoring Joey, whether in his mind or in real life, was a difficult feat to accomplish.

Deep down, he had to admit that Mokuba had some scrap of truth to his reasoning about one thing: he didn't know what it was like for his brother. He had never had a relationship and it may have skewed his way of thinking.

Maybe Mokuba was right and he should be in a relationship. He was 22 already.

 _I mean, not that I really want to--_

Then his mind wandered to Mokuba's suggestion.

 _And not with him...!_

\----------------------------------------

Over the next few days, it seemed that suddenly everyone was interested in his non-existent love-life and was willing to give him some pointers. More often than not that "help" was either not welcome... or _very_ not welcome.

An intern pointed him towards an article in some inane women's magazine about "How to Catch the Perfect Guy". Another co-worker acquainted him with online dating sites and how they worked wonders for the busy businessman. A third lamented to him off-handedly in the elevator how all the nice guys were taken or gay, but quickly retracted the statement in fear of offending him.

What was wrong with these people?

Had Mokuba let something slip? Or maybe even told the entire world?

That must've been it.

In fact, one day, he even had a particularly awkward conversation with Roland while he was working late at the office.

 

"Sir, if I may... you seem to be more distracted as of late." He seemed to not mind that Seto continued to type away on his computer.

"Is it because you are thinking about your boyfriend? Are you two on the rocks?"

That did it.

"What the hell? Why is everyone so interested about this all of a sudden? And I do not have a boyfriend."

Why the hell did everyone think he was gay? Mokuba definitely must have said _something_.

"Do you want one?"

Seto's eyes burned with a glare that definitively said "No."

Roland did not seem to notice.

"My son is a gay - but he has a gay boyfriend, so he is not available -" he quickly added. "I was really upset about it at first... but that is who he is. The gays... If they're not hurting anyone, I don't see why we can't let bygones by bygones.

"My son and his gay boyfriend - they seem happy."

Seto did not like where this was going, but Roland continued.

"If it makes you happy, Mr. Kaiba," he said passionately, "I don't see why you should deny yourself from it. Besides there are a lot of gays out now. They're all over the place!"

Seto shut his eyes. It took all of his willpower not to scream.

"Even some Fortune 500 CEOs, I hear. When they come out, they get a lot of publicity and their stocks go up."

"Roland."

"Yessir."

"Get the hell out of my office."

Roland nodded and did as he was told.

 

Seto soon found himself more preoccupied with Wheeler than ever before. He thought about what his brother had said and if it even had any weight. He thought about Wheeler and what he meant to him.

He'd never treated Wheeler in a special way, did he? Or maybe he never noticed it until his brother brought it up.

In any case, he was certain that he didn't like Wheeler in _that_ way.

It was unfathomable.

Almost.

\----------------------------------------

In the end, Seto found that he had no one to talk (or rather, complain) to about his problems. Or, to be precise, anyone to help deal with this particular problem. Other problems he could handle just fine on his own, thank you very much.

He somehow found his way to Yugi's Grandfather's game shop, which now belonged to Yugi since his grandfather passed away. He supposed that over the years, Yugi had become the closest thing to a "friend" that he'd ever had. Or, at least, one of the only people he half-respected.

They were sitting in Yugi's kitchen, behind the shop.

"How are you, Kaiba?"

Seto grunted as Yugi poured him a cup of green tea.

"I had a fight with my brother. He seems to have the crazy notion that I like Wheeler."

"You don't?" Yugi asked, genuinely surprised.

"What?"

"I mean, we've always thought that you did..."

An irritated eyebrow shot up. "Who is 'we'?"

"Me, Téa, Tristan... Bakura, too."

"And Wheeler?"

Yugi thought a bit, then smiled that innocent smile of his. "No, I think he's a bit too clueless."  
Seto rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can keep your cloyingly romantic thoughts to yourself. I do _not_ like that idiot."

Yugi kept on smiling. "Okay." Yugi got up and puttered around the kitchen. "Do you want some snacks?"

"No thanks," Seto grumbled.

There was a small silence, interrupted by clinking of dishes.

Seto sighed as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why do you think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I... and Wheeler..." he mumbled, trying to find the right words. "You know..." Seto finished lamely, somewhat embarrassed that he was even asking this at all.

Yugi turned to face him, with a plate and kitchen towel in his hand.

"Well, I've always thought that there was some sort of connection between the two of you that was different than the others. You always find a way to... interact," he chose carefully, "with him, even if it's just teasing." He saw Seto's mouth open in protest. "You say that he's not worth your time, but you always engage him. You two are actually quite similar, yet different enough to... I guess, to keep it interesting."

Yugi smiled softly. "I think he likes you, too."

Seto scoffed. "What?" he said in disbelief.

"And..." Yugi continued seamlessly, "I honestly think that you two would be good for each other, if you gave it a chance."

Seto drank is tea.

\----------------------------------------

Several hours after that conversation, Seto was still pissed off. It turned out that the talk didn't help at all. It was infuriating to think that group of nerds _all_ thought that he and Wheeler would make a good couple.

It was almost as infuriating as all the thoughts he'd been having about the blond as of late. As if he weren't already inconvenienced by thoughts of that certain blond or thoughts of relationships or thoughts of a plausible relationship with said blond, he now had to deal with this highly opinionated nonsense flying about.

Why did his brother have to even suggest it in the first place? If he hadn't, he wouldn't have this problem. He wouldn't be thinking about Wheeler. He wouldn't be thinking about the possibility of a relationship with him.

And he wouldn't have been this confused.

\----------------------------------------

The next day, Seto had to get out of the office. He was constantly bombarded by idiots needing plans approved or contracts signed or providing unsolicited relationship advice and he could only take so much. Besides, he needed some quiet time to think to himself.

He found his way into a small coffee shop that was sparsely populated with patrons. At the advice of the cheerful barista, he ordered a hazelnut mocha and then sat down by the window, mulling over his situation and his feelings.

He wasn't expecting and almost didn't notice a certain someone showing up next to him.

An achingly familiar voice glowed from his left. "Hey! Kaiba, funny seeing you here."

He turned to see Joey with coffee cup in hand, and stared in stunned silence in response. It was slightly embarrassing, since he had just been engrossed in thoughts of the blond just moments ago.

"Mind if I join you?"

Seto hesitated for a moment before he answered with an unsteady "... sure."

Joey grinned and plopped down on the chair opposite from him.

"I usually come here in the afternoon to get my coffee fix. How about you?"

"I had to get away."

"Escaping from the office? That bad, huh?"

Seto nodded before taking a sip of coffee. He tried to control the unexpected butterflies that suddenly popped up in his stomach, but to no avail. What was wrong with him? Why did Mokuba have to suggest that stupid idea in the first place?

They sat in an, what Seto thought to be, awkward silence. He caught himself staring at Joey's lips and quickly glanced out the window.

Eventually, Seto found it in himself to speak up.

"How is Mokuba doing?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"He's staying with you and your sister, right? I never see him anymore."

Joey chuckled. "I guess you don't. He's doing fine; still going to classes and doing well in them. He hangs out with my sister a lot."

Seto gave him an unhappy smile.

"He's a good kid. I know that he definitely makes Serenity happy. It's her first 'real' relationship."

They sat in a seemingly more comfortable silence this time, sipping at their drinks. All the while, Seto realized that his eyes kept involuntarily sneaking glances at Joey's lips. Did Joey always lick his lips after taking a sip of coffee? Did Joey always smile this much?

"So why isn't he around anymore? He didn't really say," Joey said, breaking the quiet hum of the cafe.

"We had a fight."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

Seto looked away a bit before choosing his answering carefully.

"Relationships."

There was a small pause as Joey waited for him to elaborate. Seto looked back at Joey and saw the blond staring at him. Trying to control a blush creeping up his face, Seto let out a small sigh.

Apparently those butterflies weren't going anywhere.

"He says that I don't understand what he's going though and therefore can't make informed decisions on his actions."

"Decisions?" Joey asked, amused. "He's almost 18."

Seto answered with an annoyed look.

Joey hummed in thought and cocked his head to one side.

"Well, have you ever had a girlfriend?" he asked curiously.

"No."

"... do you want one?"

Seto looked off to the side again. This was kind of awkward.

"Not particularly," he answered.

Joey took another sip. "Hm, it's up to you I guess."

Seto fiddled with his cup and stared down at the creamy, chocolate-flavored coffee drink. Why were things always so complicated when it came to Joey?

"Have you?" he asked at length, his eyes still focused down at the cup.

"Have I what?"

"Had any girlfriends..." Seto said nervously. He wasn't sure if he'd like the answer if it was positive. Then again, he wasn't sure how he would feel if it was negative, either. He swallowed hard and looked up.

"Uh..."

Seto stared at him and nearly missed the reddening of Joey's face.

Joey gave him a nervous chuckle and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Uh... No, but I've, uh... had a couple boyfriends."

Seto's eyes widened. He certainly wasn't expecting _that!_ Joey was gay? His mind raced.

What if he and Joey-- It was more of a possibility now, if that situation ever presented itself. And if--

No...

Another awkward silence fell upon the pair and Seto watched as Joey's eyes flicked to the left to look outside the window.

Seto's mind was working in overdrive so he decided to change the subject.

"... did... Serenity ever have an attitude problem?"

Joey finally looked back at him. "Um. No, not really. She's always been a lot more mellow than I was. Though I'd like to think that I'm a lot calmer now."

Then, Joey broke into a grin.

"You know, you're not such an asshole, now that we're older."

"And you're not such a moron, now that we're older."

Joey let out a hearty laugh.

"We were pretty stubborn idiots back then, weren't we?"

Seto grinned and was about to respond when his phone suddenly chirped and vibrated from inside his pocket. He groaned. As awkward as it was, he was kind of enjoying this serendipitous meeting. Downing the rest of his now cool drink, he got up from his seat abruptly. "I have to go."

Joey gave him an understanding smile.

"It was nice seeing you."

Seto nodded at him and left.

\----------------------------------------

Joey, Seto scrutinized as he made his way back to the office, wasn't a bad person, per se. Joey was a loyal and true friend, which Seto had always found to be an annoyingly stubborn - yet somehow admirable - personality trait. There were times in the past where he thought that he would appreciate someone like that behind him. Mokuba had been like that, before puberty kicked in.

The more he thought about it, the more he reluctantly admitted to himself that Joey was attractive, sort of, in a purely objective way. His blond, messy hair and roguish smile seemed to brighten any room. His infectious laughter always made his friends do the same. And in the summer, his tanned skin had a glowing, bronzed touch that was ever-so intriguing...

The fact that Joey was gay made him think about the whole thing even more.

Maybe he'd always thought the blond was attractive. Maybe he did like him in that way somehow.

Right.

But then again, he certainly had never thought about anyone else this way.

Maybe his brother was on to something. Maybe he just needed to... relieve some tension. And as he thought about the whole thing more and more, the notion of doing that... stuff (with Joey) was becoming more and more agreeable.

Seto groaned and his eyes wandered around his office, mulling over his thoughts.

This was stupid.

He had to work, not think about stupid blonds or how they had somehow crawled under his skin over the past few years.

Yes. He had to stop thinking about him.

He opened up a new window on his computer and got to work.

\----------------------------------------

That night, Seto absolutely did not think about Joey. And he certainly did not think about how good he looked or what it would it be like to hold him or what it would be like to kiss him. Or what it would be like to do some other, more... engaging things.

And the next morning he definitely did not wake up with a raging boner.

No, he didn't.

But the Nile, they say, isn't just a river in Egypt.

He sighed and collapsed back onto his bed, his mind involuntarily wandered to the dream he'd just had.

 

They were in his house, on the couch in the study. They had been talking and Joey's head rested in his lap. They talked about everything - some nothing things, some deep things. Looking back on the dream, he couldn't remember what they were, but he distinctly remember a feeling of being completely content.

He ran his fingers though Joey's blond hair and Joey purred agreeably and nuzzled Seto's thigh.

Before he knew it, Seto was getting hard.

He reached down to cup Joey's face and guided it towards his own. Joey grinned and slid up his torso. He caught Seto's lips and nibbled on them before planting a deep kiss. Seto groaned as he felt the warm tongue tongue play against his own. He boldly followed suit.

Their lips swallowed greedy kisses as they clumsily made their way upstairs. He led Joey to his room, and then Joey was falling on to the bed with a big grin on his face.

Their clothes somehow dematerialized and Joey was pulling Seto towards him and sliding his hand down Seto's torso.

It felt so good.

His cock ached and Joey seemed to instinctively know how much it suffered. Reaching out, he wrapped the hard length with his fist and began pumping it slowly.

Seto's breath came out in rugged pants. He could feel the delicious heat from Joey's aching member against his thigh. Joey was making these needy whimpers that were driving him crazy. He buried his face into the crook of Joey's neck and bit softly on the sweat-soaked flesh.

"I want you," he murmured. "All of you..."

"Then take me," Joey said coyly.

Seto grinned as his hands roamed his lover's body and travelled down to the space between Joey's legs. Reaching their destination, he teased the tight ring of muscle and Seto delighted in the soft gasps escaping from the blond's mouth.

His finger slipped into Joey's ass and he leaned down to bit a pert nipple. Joey moaned and his fingers dug into Seto's back.

"Please..."

"Please what?" he asked, looking at his lover with a grin on his face.

"Please wipe that damn smirk off your face and fuck me."

Seto hummed. "Gladly," he murmured.

Positioning himself on the bed, he slowly entered Joey.

"Ahh! Seto--"

He found his rhythm and soon, Joey was moaning and groaning sensuously. Their eyes met, and Seto reveled in the glazed look of lust and passion on this lover's face.

He reached down and started pumping Joey's neglected erection and he felt Joey's legs wrap around his hips. Joey thrust himself against Seto's rock-hard cock in eager need and passion.

"Seto-- I can't-- please, more!"

Seto obliged, and soon the two of them were reaching their limits. He stroked Joey's cock at a fevered pace and was soon was rewarded by a loud, primal groan. Joey released himself into Seto's hand as Seto came hard into Joey's ass.

As they came down from their climax, Seto slowly lowered himself to kiss Joey's lips.

"Seto..."

 

And that was when he had woken up.

Seto groaned and got out of bed. He knew it was pointless frustrating himself like this. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the cold blast flush the need out of his system.

It was after that night that he realized that he wanted Joey.

Bad.

(It was 'Joey' now? When did that happen?)

So his brother was right on both counts - that 1) he _liked_ Joey and that 2) he needed to get laid. Twenty-some years being alone had taken its toll on him.

However, one of the pivotal things he realized was that there was this moment in the dream where his want surpassed the simple need of sex.

It was true; he wanted all of him. Everything. The sex, the companionship, the annoyances, and the intimacy. Though it was a bit awkward, he had really enjoyed the conversation they shared at the coffee shop.

Yugi was right about how he'd always tried to engage Joey in the past, as much as Seto hated that fact.

So he wanted to be with Joey. But how the hell was it supposed to work? Go up to Joey, look deep into his eyes, and say "I like you and I want to sleep with you" and then they'd screw like rabbits and live happily ever after? That would never work.

Seto sighed as he felt a little ache twinge in his heart.

And if he thought about it, even if Joey was gay, he probably did not like _him_ that way. Looking back, he didn't think there was any proof indicating Joey's attraction for him. He wasn't sure if Yugi was completely correct in the assumption that Joey liked him. True, the pint-sized duelist was right about something - that he liked the blond - but he couldn't be right about _everything_.

In the end, he didn't know what to do. It was always difficult to know what that blond idiot was thinking. Whenever Joey did something unexpected, it put him off balance and he never knew how to react normally.

He turned off the water, dried off, and got ready for work.

\----------------------------------------

That afternoon, he went to the cafe they'd met the day before. Seto was half-hoping, half-worried at the prospect of seeing the blond again, but he needed to see him all the same.

He ordered a drink and sat in the same seat as last time. He tried, in vain, to enjoy the coffee.

He waited.

He jumped up every time the welcome bell jingled and his heart beat a bit faster as he glanced up to see who it was.

Joey had said he came here often in the afternoon for a coffee break, right?

Seto mulled over his thoughts.

Maybe Joey didn't want to see him. Well, then again, maybe that line of thought might be a bit too melodramatic, even for him.

Joey didn't seem to hate the conversation they had, right? He had smiled a lot...

Maybe he was just busy. Or maybe he just didn't want coffee today.

Yeah. That was it.

Seto ended up spending several hours there, ignoring work completely.

It was nearing dinner time when he finally gave up. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted to see Joey until he left the coffee shop. Disappointed, he made his way home.

\----------------------------------------

So it was official: He had it bad for Joey.

As he left the parking lot, Seto realized that contemplating all these what-if's and maybe's was all really pointless. He had never been one to shirk from a difficult challenge. He had to be assertive. He had to find out and get to the bottom of this.

He would go to the blond and ask point-blank, though maybe not with that awkward line he had thought of earlier.

But what if Joey rejected him? He wasn't sure how he would even be able to deal with that now that he knew what he truly wanted.

Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did he have to care so damn much?

He sighed. He might as well go for broke. Resolved, he made his way to do something about it. He made a detour and went downtown.

\----------------------------------------

When Seto arrived at the apartment that Joey was sharing with sister (and now, Mokuba), his palms were sweating. He nervously wiped them on his pants and knocked loudly, half-hoping that no one was there. Or, at the very least, that Joey was the only one there.

The door opened and there he was, a bit surprised. Joey was obviously in the middle of cooking something; he was wearing an apron.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

"Please don't hate me for this," he said without a preamble.

Then, he stepped across the threshold and without warning, cupped his warm, nervous hands around Joey's face and kissed him, putting all the feelings he'd discovered about himself in the past week or so into the kiss - his affection, his desire... his love.

As he pulled away, both of them panting for air, Seto regarded Joey with trepidation. Joey's shocked face worried him. He hadn't really planned out this far.

 _Crap_.

But then, just as suddenly, the blond swooped in and caught his lips. Seto's brain stopped. In an exquisite, near-eternal moment, he felt a wonderful burst of elation as Joey's tongue traced his own. As Joey finally pulled away from him, he licked his lips. Joey had a goofy grin on his face.

"It's about time."

"What?" He brain wasn't quite working at the moment.

"You're pretty clueless, aren'tcha?"

Seto just blinked at him in response.

"When it comes to relationships, I'm pretty sure that you have idea what you're doing," he said, smiling. "You hungry? I made some dinner. Apparently the two lovebirds decided to ditch me and I now have too much food." He quirked his head. "Well, I mean, I probably _could_ finish it all if I wanted to but..."

"Yeah," Seto finally said. "I'd like that." He hoped his nervousness didn't show in his voice.  
Joey smiled again and pulled him into the room

 

As they sat on the sofa waiting for the lasagna to finish baking, Seto's mind noted how this was slightly reminiscent of his dream. But in this instance, Seto sat straight up and stared at the the black screen of the TV, unsure what to do. He could feel Joey looking at him and he could feel his own hands itching to hold Joey's.

Seto swallowed, trying to calm his nerves. His terrible line "I like you and I want to sleep with you" kept racing in his head and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Then, Joey took his hand in his and Seto's eyes shot to look over at Joey's face, grateful that Joey had done what he had wanted to do.

"So you like me, huh?"

Seto nodded dumbly. Apparently Joey knew at least half of his thoughts.

"How'd that happen?"

Seto absently stroked his thumb against Joey's hand.

"It was Mokuba."

"Yeah?"

"He said I need to get laid."

Joey let out an amused snort.

"It's not funny," Seto said, glaring at him.

Joey grinned, lifting his free hand placatingly. "Okay, okay."

"But it's true; you really do need to get laid," Joey teased, leaning back on the arm of the sofa. "It'd probably make you less anal - pun not intended," he grinned.

Seto looked at him in shock. He swallowed.

"Well, not now! Maybe after dinner," he said with a cheeky grin. "I'm starving." He quickly glanced back at the oven, but saw they still had a few more minutes.

Seto tried to get some words out, but he couldn't find them. He ended up just giving Joey an incredulous smile.

"So it was only after Mokuba dropped those hints that you figured it out?" Joey said, turning his attention back to Seto.

Seto frowned a bit but nodded, and Joey responded with another smile.

"I realized some things about myself after that," he said, looking down at their entwined hands.

"I, uh..." Joey said, "I never really expected something like this to happen."

Seto looked at him quietly before Joey elaborated. "I wasn't quite sure if you liked me, so I was perfectly fine with just, you know... staying the way we were.

"But Mokuba and Serenity..." he sighed with a soft smile, "they're so in love and they want everyone to be as happy as they are. They realized that we weren't and decided to do something about it."

Seto half snorted and half smiled.

"A couple weeks ago, I came home and Mokuba was here, bitching about something. This was about the time he moved in. He was saying how you were a jerk and didn't understand love."  
he paused.

"Then a day or two later, I happened to be been talking with my sister... about you."

"Really."

Joey nodded, kind of embarrassed. "I told her how my ex--" (and Seto tried to squash his jealousy) "-- broke up with me because he though I wasn't completely into him. It made me realize..." he said quietly, "that I've really only liked you."

 

 _"I think you should get back out there again, Joey."_

 _He sighed. "I don't really want to." He sighed again. "It's kind of pointless. Matt was right though; I wasn't really into it 100%"_

 _"... Why not?"_

 _Joey glanced at his sister with a reluctant look on his face. "I liked someone else."_

 _She perked up instantly. "Who?" she asked with enthusiasm._

 _"This is stupid. It doesn't matter; he doesn't like me."_

 _"Who!" she asked again, her face full of girlish glee._

 _He gave into her infectious smile and sighed. He swallowed. "Kaiba," he said begrudingly._

 _Her eyes widened. "We were right..." she murmured so quietly that Joey didn't hear her._

 _"It's just... I dunno... Arg. Why does he have to be such a handsome jerk?" he groaned, mussing up his hair in frustration._

 _Serenity giggled._

 _Then, the both of them were interrupted by a disbelieving snort by the door._

 _"Mokuba! How long have you been there?"_

 _"Long enough." He walked into the room. "You like my brother?"_

 _Joey shook his head. "It doesn't matter; he hates me."_

 _"No, he doesn't. If he hated you, you'd know it," he said bluntly. He leaned against the wall. "Maybe he likes you. He just doesn't realize it."_

 _"Whatever." Joey sighed and got up. "We're done with this conversation. I'm going to start on dinner, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 

"Hm," Seto nodded. He paused. "So that's how they knew that you'd even want to be set up with me?" he said with amusement.

Joey nodded.

Seto was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by the timer on the oven.

"Ooo! Great!" Joey exclaimed before bounding off the sofa. Seto chuckled at him.

\----------------------------------------

They ate dinner in an easy silence, peppered with blushing glances and silly grins.

Afterwards, Joey pulled Seto to the couch again and sat down next to him. Seto could feel the warmth radiating from Joey's body.

"Where were we?"

Seto's entire body tingled nervously.

"I... uh..."

"Mmm... maybe we can just start anywhere," Joey murmured, closing in on him, their lips tantalizingly close. Seto's brain stopped for the second time that night.

Joey lightly brushed his lips against his and a happy, relieved sigh escaped Seto's mouth. As Joey traced his tongue against him, Seto drew his arms around the blond. Seto's mouth opened wide, inviting Joey in.

Soon, their eager mouths clashed together and fingers tangled in each other's hair. Seto reveled in the way Joey felt next to him and couldn't get enough.

Abandoning the couch, but keeping their lips together, Joey led Seto to his room, peeling off his shirt and throwing it away haphazardly. It amazingly made its way next to his laundry hamper.

They fell upon the bed, still licking and kissing and Seto felt his cock straining against his pants.

"I want you," he whispered breathlessly.

Joey smiled at him. "You have me."

He kissed Seto and slowly lifted up his shirt, his hands splayed across Seto's chest. Joey teased a nipple and it made Seto gasp. He found himself melting over Joey's experienced touch and though he could feel his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, Seto fought to keep them open to take in every sight of his new lover. He couldn't help but give Joey a lazy, happy grin.

Then, Joey was wiggling out of his pants and was soon pulling Seto's down as well. Seto's hard length sprang free and Joey grinned and lowered his face down to meet it.

Seto panted heavily as he watched Joey's warm mouth envelope his aching cock. He gasped and arched off the bed, clawing at the sheets. Joey held down his hips and looked up and him, shaking his head in mock disapproval but with a large grin on his face.

Joey bent down to run his tongue along the pulsing member and Seto made gasping, wanton sounds that he'd never thought would come from his mouth.

Taking Seto's cock into his mouth again, Joey's head eagerly bobbed up and down. Seto moaned as he felt the rhythmic movements of his lover's mouth.

Joey's tongue lovingly traced every inch of Seto's hard cock, and every now and then, peppered his thighs with kisses. A warm hand joined the lips and pumped up and down the base of the wet member.

He was so very close to coming when Joey abruptly stopped. Seto let out a needy whine and looked down at Joey pleadingly. His raged breaths made Joey smile.

"Are you ready for more?"

Seto swallowed hard, but nodded.

"Though, if you don't know what the hell you're doing I think I should probably show you."

Seto shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how he was ready for Joey to be _in_ him. What would it feel like?

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead. I'll go slow."

Joey grabbed a tube from inside his nightstand and fell back on the bed. He slightly lifted his hips up over the messy sheets as he squeezed a liberal amount of the silky fluid into his hand. He arched up so that he was on his heels and slipped a wet hand down between his own legs.

Seto watched in awe, transfixed.

Then Joey tenderly traced a finger around the tight ring of muscle, loosening himself up for the intimate act they were about to preform. He let out a throaty gasp as thrust the finger in and out of himself.

Seto's mouth was suddenly very dry as he imagined what it would be like to enter Joey.

Joey added another finger and grinned at the glazed-over look Seto had on his face. He could see Seto's hard erection twitching in anticipation and felt his forearm brushing against his equally hard member as his fingers did their work.

Finally, he pulled them out.

He reached for the lube once more and took Seto's hand in his. He squeezed some out onto Seto's and the chilled liquid broke him out of his trance. Then, Joey guided his hand to his ass and encouraged Seto to stretch him.

Seto nervously complied and was immediately taken by the warm, tight sensation. As he thrust his finger in and out of Joey's ass, Seto was amazed with the feeling of Joey all around him.

"Mmm, Seto..." Joey moaned. He arched up higher and brought a leg up to Seto's shoulder. "More."

Gathering courage, Seto added another finger and was soon eagerly moving them in and out. "I want..." he said breathlessly between pants, "... be... inside you..."

Joey purred and gave him a glowing grin. He removed his leg from Seto's shoulder, moved so that he was on all fours. He leaned in and kissed Seto deeply.

"Mmm... of course."

He turned to his nightstand again and rummaged inside, finally pulling out a condom. He quickly glanced at the expiration date - it was still good. It had been a while.

Joey roughly tore open a condom package with his teeth and Seto's cock again twitched in anticipation. Joey placed several loving kisses along the inside of Seto's thighs before taking him into his mouth again to make the hard member slick to the touch again. Then, Joey slid the thin latex barrier down to the base of Seto's cock, enjoying the wanton whimpers escaping his lover's mouth.

He roughly pushed Seto backwards so that the young CEO fell onto his back, onto the cool sheets. Their eyes gazed at each other, glazed-over in lust.

Seto groaned, pulled Joey down to him and kissed him again, fevered and rough. His hands wandered around Joey's back and the sweat made his fingers slip ever so slightly. "You feel so good..." he sighed, trying to push himself up a bit on his elbows to be closer to Joey.

Joey pushed him against the bed again and straddled him. He had a huge grin on his face. Spreading a bit more lube on Seto, Joey then positioned himself above Seto's groin and slowly lowered himself onto Seto's aching member.

Seto reveled in the warm, tight sensation all around his cock.

Leaning in, Joey paused to tease an erect nipple, smirking all the while, before leaning down to lick it. Seto had never seen anything so sexy.

"You ready?"

All Seto could do was nod dumbly.

Joey pulled himself up and Seto bemoaned the loss. He was quickly sated, as Joey lowered himself again. They found a pulsing rhythm as Joey allowed Seto to fill him again and again. Their breaths were desperate. The only thoughts Seto had was that it felt so good, and that this was what he wanted, and this was the person he wanted it with.

Joey's eyes were glazed over with pleasure and Seto wanted to increase it. He reached out and started pumping Joey's neglected erection. At the touch, Joey gasped and clenched a bit tighter around Seto. Seto stroked the head and was in awe at the slickness caused by the pre-cum beading there.

"Mmm... Seto..." Joey whispered and Seto groaned in response.

Seto's hips were eagerly thrusting in time. Joey's nails danced down Seto's chest and Seto's eyes shut in pleasure from the sensation.

They were moving faster now and neither of them could control their overflowing passion.

"I don't think I can take any more-- ah! Seto-- I'm so--"

Hearing his lover moan his name, spurred Seto further. Moving his empty hand to grip the the side of Joey's hips, he helped the blond rise up and down on his cock and he thrust upwards to meet Joey's tight ass. Joey's cock felt so hot in his hand and he pumped it eagerly.

"Seto! I'm-- Ahh! I'm coming!" and Seto felt a warm wetness spurt out in his hand and onto his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore and both hands reached up to grasp Joey's hips and he thrust frantically into his lover. With a primal groan, he came inside Joey.

Joey fell onto him, spent, both of them trying to catch their breaths. His hands reached up to clasp Seto's shoulders and his tongue licked the cooling sweat off of his neck. Seto sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Joey's back, his body quivering as the waves of the climax ebbed from his body.

"Mmm..." Joey kissed Seto's neck gently. "Not bad for your first time," he teased.

"Shut up," he muttered good-naturedly, capturing Joey's lips with his. He felt the blond grin.

Joey lifted himself off of Seto, helped him dispose of the condom and wipe off his chest before settling down next to him. Seto let out another very content sigh and Joey let one out as well.

As Seto drifted off to sleep, he lazily noted that it was a whole lot messier than his dream... but it felt so much better.

He smiled at his newfound relationship and fell asleep, with his lover in his arms.

\----------------------------------------

The next morning, Serenity cheerfully opened the door to her brother's room.

"Big brother, I have--" Serenity gasped. She frantically looked around embarrassed, before coming to her wits and finding Mokuba.

"You have to see this!" she whispered excitedly, pulling him towards Joey's room. Last night, in their hurried excitement, Joey had forgotten to close his bedroom door completely.

"What--"

The young couple looked into the room and saw their brothers in each others arms on the bed - obviously in a state of undress.

Mokuba snorted quietly. "It's about time."

Serenity giggled to herself. "Let's give them some privacy," she said, pulling her boyfriend away from the door before closing it gently.

"It's nice to see they had a good night too."

"Yeah," laughed Mokuba.

\----------------------------------------

The sunlight streamed in though Joey's window, slightly filtered by the blinds.

Seto had woken up first and he was looking at the room and gazed down at his boyfriend and lover quietly. Boyfriend. Seto's chest filled up with happiness as he smiled at the thought.

Everything was perfect. And for once in his life, Seto didn't want for anything else. He caressed the blond's hair gently.

Joey shifted, slowing waking up.

"G'moring," said a bleary-eyed Joey.

Seto smiled.

Then, Joey's head plunked back down on his shoulder. "G'night."

Seto rolled his eyes and tried to escape from Joey's strong arms.

"Get out of bed, you lazy bum."

Joey grunted in protest and his arms circled tighter. He looked up at Seto. "Seto, it's Saturday. Chill out."

Seto laughed a bit at himself and laid back down, resigned.

"Mmm." He planted a soft kiss on the blond.

"Thas' better," Joey snuggled.

Seto circled his arms around him too. He smiled.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Some drawings of my Teenage Mokuba:  
> http://darkmus-art.livejournal.com/11976.html#cutid1  
> http://darkmus-art.livejournal.com/6282.html


End file.
